Hereditario
by loveangel7
Summary: Como dicen, de tal palo, tal astilla...


Como dicen, de tal palo, tal astilla...

**Hereditario**

La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, pero todavía quedaba un poco más de trabajo por hacer, obligaciones que no me causaban mucho entusiasmo, todo lo contrario, el dolor de cabeza ya me estaba molestando y mis manos estaban adoloridas por firmar tantas veces. El ser Jefe de Vongola era más monótono y aburrido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba aprobando proyectos, mandando órdenes por escrito y firmando muchos permisos bancarios... Pero supongo que no me podía quejar, últimamente todo había estado en calma, teníamos ciertas riñas con otras familias pero por el momento todo estaba bajo control y no había de qué preocuparse, la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos en paz, en paz para pasar tiempo con la familia… - suspiré agotado mientras me tiraba hacia atrás en mi silla - solo tenía que firmar unos cuantos papeles más y podría descansar.

- Tsuna – llamó preocupado Yamamoto entrando a mi oficina.

- Yamamoto ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté inquieto.

Su rostro mostraba preocupación genuina, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba tenso, por lo que podía descartar cualquier ataque del enemigo. Aún así, esto no era de buen augurio, Yamamoto era caracterizado por su tranquilidad y para que él quedara preocupado de esa manera, algo muy malo debía estar pasando.

- Vi al pequeño y no parecía estar bien - explicó.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté inquieto mientras me paraba rápidamente de mi asiento.

- Supongo que en su habitación o al menos así lo parecía.

- Gracias – le dije al salir rápidamente, sin perder tiempo alguno.

Subí al último piso donde era su habitación y entré con calma para no exaltarlo hasta sentarme en el borde de su cama. Mi hijo estaba en su cama llorando con gran amargura, su rostro estaba deformado por la angustia y sus mejillas llenas de traicioneras lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté casi en susurro.

Al escuchar mi voz, él se levantó de inmediato, su rostro mostraba gran sorpresa y alivio a la vez.

- ¡Papa!... – Gritó con desesperación y se lanzó hacia quedando colgado de mi cuello – ¡papá!… ¡papá!... – comenzó a decir desesperado mientras sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa, yo solo pude acariciar su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo, mientras su llanto cesaba.

- Tranquilízate y cuéntame que pasó – dije suavemente.

El lloró un poco más pero se separó de mí para luego levantar un poco la mirada, sus ojos hinchados y rojos solo resaltaban más la angustia en su rostro.

- En el colegio tuve una pelea con un niño de mi clase – explicó deprimido.

Ya entiendo… al escuchar que había peleado comencé a escanearlo con mi mirada, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello que tenía. Por lo visto no tenía ninguna herida severa, tampoco podía ver ninguna hinchazón, tal vez un pequeño raspón en la palma de sus manos que probablemente se había hecho al tropezar con algo.

- Y que sucedió – le pregunté, tratando de entender ya más tranquilo al saber que no estaba lastimado.

- Traté de escapar – explicó avergonzado - pero todos los de mi clase se amontonaron alrededor y no pude hacerlo. Él me pegó y me caí al suelo- dijo con el rostro cada vez más agachado – y me dijo que era un debilucho y que me preparara para mañana, luego todos comenzaron a reír con él.

Al terminar de contarme lo sucedido, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Aunque ya no lucía tan afligido, sino más bien deprimido.

- No tengo opción – dijo casi en susurró - ¡Papá, necesito que me pongas guardaespaldas! – dijo decidido - ¡si escuchan que soy hijo del Décimo Vongola, dejarán de molestarme!

Estaba desprevenido, su petición me dejó perplejo por unos segundos, pero luego recuperé la compostura y pude sonreír un poco.

- No puedo hacer eso - expliqué divertido - y no te conviene que sepan quién soy – terminé de decir aún más divertido.

Mi respuesta no le causó gracia, pero rápidamente formuló un nuevo plan.

- Entonces permite que mi tío Gokudera o mi tío Yamamoto me acompañen, solo por el día de mañana, luego no molestaré más.

- No puedo hacer eso – le aseguré.

- ¡¿Por qué no papá?! – dijo desesperado, demandando un explicación.

Mi hijo en verdad se parecía mucho a mí…

- Porque ni yo, ni Gokudera, ni Yamamoto, ni ninguna otra persona puede pelear tus batallas – expliqué esperando que en verdad entendiera, porque nunca se puede huir de un reto y él debía aprender eso tarde o temprano… - Créeme que si fuera por mí, yo mismo te acompañaría, pero debes aprender que en la vida tienes que afrontar los retos que se te ponen en frente, con valentía.

- Ya estás hablando como el tío Reborn – me reprendió enojado. Yo no pude evitar pero reír ligeramente.

- Eso es porque él me dijo algo muy parecido hace muchos años atrás, me dijo que no podía vivir escapando y tenía razón.

- Pero papá tu eres genial – exclamó irritado - en cambio yo… yo soy torpe y mañana pasará lo mismo que hoy y todos se reirán de mí – terminó deprimido.

- Qué crees que les impacte más, alguien que escape de sus peleas o alguien que lo dio todo en batalla – dije repitiendo las palabras de mi tutor - aún si pierdes y te dan una paliza, te aseguro que si pones todo tu esfuerzo no se reirán.

- Eso lo dices porque puedes entrar en modo híper última voluntad y vencer a un ejército entero- reclamó con el sentimiento de injusticia en la mirada. Como siempre mi hijo exageraba. Pero de pronto sentí su ánimo mejorar y como si se le hubiera prendido un bombilla en la cabeza, saltó con una nueva idea.

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó animado – ¡enséñame a entrar en modo híper última voluntad!

Este niño estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que no le dieran una paliza el día de mañana, aunque él no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pidiendo, si le enseñara eso ahora, su cuerpo se sentiría como si cien matones lo apalearan, en vez de solo uno.

- Algún día lo haré, pero este no es el momento.

- Papá, no me estas ayudando – se quejó.

Yo reí ligeramente. Yo ya tenía una posible solución y quién sabe, si mi plan funcionaba tal vez él nos daría una sorpresa mañana.

- Te diré algo, le pediremos ayuda a tu tío Ryohei, él te entrenará y mañana te aseguro que le darás un susto a tu amigo.

-¡¿En serio?! – gritó entusiasmado.

- Claro, estoy seguro que a él le gustará ayudarte.

- ¡Gracias! – clamó feliz al tener una oportunidad de no pasar vergüenza el día de mañana.

Mi hijo era muy parecido a mí, tal vez la cobardía era hereditaria – sonreí - probablemente él tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas antes de convertirse en el próximo jefe de Vongola, así como en mi tiempo yo lo hice. Pero estaba seguro de algo, él haría un esplendido trabajo y sería muy fuerte, algún día no muy lejano a este, aunque para eso él debía aprender muchas cosas aún…

Tal vez debería hablar con Reborn. Pronto se formaría una nueva pareja y habría un nuevo estudiante para mi viejo tutor...

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin!

Este fic está especialmente dedicado a Mayra58 que hoy está de cumpleaños.

Este es un día muy especial porque es el festejo de estar viva, el hecho de que hayas nacido en este mundo significa que tienes la oportunidad de vivir momentos especiales con tu familia y amigos, esperó que tengas un año maravilloso por delante y que puedas cumplir todos tus deseos, como también espero puedas seguir leyendo Kateyo xD. (Cumplí mi promesa, no sé si la historia haya sido de tu agrado, pero en verdad te la dedico con mucho cariño)

En fin, esta historia se me ocurrió una de esas maravillosas tardes mientras veía KHR, es algo pequeño pero espero que les haya gustado, como siempre siéntanse libres de dejar su comentario, sugerencia, crítica y hasta un simple saludo. Estaré dichosa de leerlos.

Sin más que decir me despido, esperando que tengan muy buenos días por delante.

Bye, bye.


End file.
